


At Night

by VoidGear



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: M/M, Vaason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidGear/pseuds/VoidGear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh... Vaas jerking Jason off while Jason is high</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Night

The warrior leans back on Vaas's lap as the pirate's hand gropes him between his legs. Vaas leans against a wall, they are sitting on the floor next to Vaas's bed.  
"Shh, Jason, moan quieter. You're waking everyone up.", the pirate murmurs and bites on Jason's neck which sends shivers down his spine.  
"Vaas...", a moan rips out of his throat, "don't let me come inside my pants."  
Vaas smirks and chuckles, but starts undoing his pants anyway. Jason helps him with shaking hands, and tugs his pants down to his thighs. His member is throbbing for attention, and Vaas does not waste a second to stroke his tip. Eventually, he wraps his hand around Jason's member to massage him down his shaft, slow and gently. Too slow, in Jason's opinion. Meanwhile he turns Jason's flushed face to him to lock their lips into a sloppy kiss. Jason opens his mouth willingly to let the other's tongue in. Vaas tightens the grip around his cock, having Snow White completely in control like a fucking joystick. Snow moans in pleasure, but also whimpers in need and tries to buck up to thrust into Vaas's hands. He has lost his mind, stopped questioning himself why he lets Vaas touch him like this anyway, the reason being the buried shame in Jason's mind. A tiny little voice that is quickly overthrown by lust.  
"You horny little bitch", Vaas mutters against Jason's lips, "just look at you, Jason."  
His dark brown eyes gaze into Jason's leaf green eyes which were clouded with lust.  
"Please", Jason begs and whimpers. "Please, Vaas... let me come."  
Vaas has stopped massaging him, it's Jason thrusting desperately into his hand now. The pirate lord grins like a fucking cheshire cat. Where is his camera when he needs it?  
"God...please.", Jason groans.  
He is leaking already, Vaas can feel that. Vaas smiles sinisterly.  
"Fuck, how could I say 'No' to my favorite slut?"  
His hand wraps tighter around Jason's member, moving up and down fast, his thumb rubs on his tip.  
Jason arches his back and Vaas has to muffle his loud moans with his other hand. It is in the middle of the night and his men need sleep. Better; Jason's moans be heard only by Vaas.  
The pretty boy comes with a shudder, pressing his eyes shut. He goes limb and leans with his back against Vaas again.  
"Yo. Hermano. You forgot to clean up your mess."  
He holda his hand with Jason's seed against his mouth to force him to lick it up. After Jason is done with that, he pulls his pants back up and Vaas lifts up him to lay him down onto his bed.  
"Good night, hermano."  
Jason doesn't answer and dozes off already.  
Vaas leaves the bedroom. He needs some good stuff to smoke right now. Jason's squirming and moaning definately has an effect on him.  
He takes out the syringe he used on Jason. Poor little warrior wanted to sneak up on him, but Vaas had been faster.


End file.
